


Kingdom Hearts: Flamma Conflict

by Recusant_Xinck



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Master Chronicles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recusant_Xinck/pseuds/Recusant_Xinck
Summary: After a year exploring the Dark World, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stumble upon an ancient pyramid structure in the deepest recesses of the darkness. Further exploration from the trio leads the Keyblade Wielders into a conflict between Light and Darkness that they could never have imagined. Machines, beings that share the same face, but not the same heart, warriors of light and darkness, and intrigue lay before our guardians of light.
Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Master Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273463
Kudos: 8





	1. A Secret Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind Limit-Cut Episode Spoilers Ahead**
> 
> Tracklist for musical ambience  
> 1\. A Promised Beginning

"Well, look at you." 

Terra said with pride in his voice as he looked upon the young Keyblade Master standing before him within the great hall in the Land of Departure. Riku had grown so much in the decade since they last met and for him to not only become a Keyblade Wielder, but to pass the Mark of Mastery exam, it was enough to make the brunet's heart swell. A wide smile was spread across the elder man's face as he looked over his chosen successor.

"Thanks," Riku smiled back with a polite no. "I finally fulfilled my promise to you." There was a time when Riku felt that he wasn't worthy to say anything of the sort to Terra, but after all the adventures and hardships he went through, the younger of the two youths was able to say that with confidence and a heart full of light.

"You did," Terra nodded in affirmation. "Now there's nothing left for me to teach you. You're a true Keyblade Master, not to mention a great leader to those around you. You've even found the strength to save your friends." He continued to speak of the youth's accolades as he stepped forward to stand with his protege. 

Riku could only shake his head, smile still on his face. "It's not enough." he told Terra, receiving a small chuckle from his master.

"The very fact that you were able to make your way here proves just how strong you are." Terra remarked as he clasped his hands on the silver-haired boy's shoulders and gave them a gently squeeze. "That is why I called for you." he said as he removed his hands before placing them on his hips.

"That's the reason?" Riku asked with a questioning smile.

"You expected more?" Terra asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes." The younger of the two nodded once more. After a few moments the two of them shared a laugh together. As they laughed, Terra's companions, Ventus and Aqua, stepped towards them and the younger boy, Ven ran over to them.

"Hey, you two, what's so funny?" The blond boy asked as he tried to get into the conversation, a bright smile on his face.

"It's a secret." Terra told him as he crossed his arms and walked off, a knowing smile on his face as he teased his best friend.

"Aww, come on! Tell me!" Ven whined as he chased after the youth he considered a brother, causing the brunet to laugh.

Riku was left to stand beside his fellow Keyblade Master as he turned to look at the young woman with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," The blue-haired girl nodded with a determined smile before looking at the boy beside her. "But don't worry. I'm not alone this time." And with that she stepped towards where her friends gathered to stand with them. Their preparations to begin an excursion into the Realm of Darkness were complete and their search for their missing friend Sora could finally begin. With a nod to her brothers-in-arms, they summoned their Keyblades and used their power to open a pathway to the Dark World. Stepping forward, they took one last look at the Keyblade Master they were leaving behind to help safeguard the Realm of Light and tapped the centers of their armor over their left arms, enveloping the trio in a brilliant light.

As the light finally dimmed, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were all covered in their respective armors that granted them protection from the darkness. The master and the youngest of the trio stepped into the portal, leaving Terra and Riku behind. The man in the gold and red armor gave one final nod farewell to the silver-maned youth before him before finally joining his friends in the Realm of Darkness.

As the portal finally closed, Riku smiled on with pride as he gave one last nod. "Good luck." he said to no one in particualr, knowing that the feelings of this heart would reach them.


	2. Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeying through the darkness for what seems like ages, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stumble upon a ghastly black and red pyramid in the depths of the Realm of Darkness. Could it have been a world that was never restored or one that should have never existed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracklisting for optional musical ambience  
> 1\. Night in the Dark Dream  
> 2\. Night of Tragedy  
> 3\. The Foretellers

Time seemed to crawl to a near halt within the Realm of Darkness. Through the vast everlasting night that enveloped the world, there were many landmarks that seemed to have a deep purple glow coming from the cracks of various rock formations. The air felt cold and stale, all factors to make one feel as if there was no escape from such a place. Luckily for the trio of Terra, Aqua, and Ven their armor was able to protect them from the darkness as they searched for any sign of Sora. There was no certain way to tell how long the three of them had been in the Realm of Darkness, but they knew what they needed to do. Every so often, swarms of Pureblood Heartless would impede their path, but the three warrior would quickly subdue the vile creatures before continuing further into the abyss.

"Still no sign of him," Ven spoke up after awhile. "Are we sure that he would fall here after saving Kairi's heart?" The young boy was clad in blue and gold armor, a cape flowing off his shoulders as her turned to look to his two older friends.

"I'm not sure," Aqua shook her head, her body encased by her indigo and silver plated armor. "But we can't just give up hope that we may find him here. Knowing Sora, he's strong. The darkness wouldn't bring him down so easy." The young Keyblade Master said as she thought on how she nearly gave up hope when she was trapped in the darkness for a decade.

"Exactly," Terra nodded. "Sora's strong. If he wound up in the Realm of Darkness, we'll be able to find him at some point down the line. I believe that. We can keep going a bit longer before we need to rest, yeah?" he asked as he proceeded to march forward once more.

"Right," The blond nodded as he hurried to keep up with his best friend's pace. "Just a bit further!" Ven ran ahead to scout the terrain ahead of them, cape billowing behind him as his steps caused his armor to clank about. The metallic noise echoing through the empty world.

"Ven, don't get too carried away!" Aqua called out as she hurried along, reaching out to him. 

"Don't worry about it too much, Aqua," The tallest of the group remarked. "He's not as fragile as you think he is. I'm trying to not think like that either."

"You're right..." she nodded. "It's hard not to think like that after how strict the master was with us before everything that happened. I was still doing that when we reunited not too long ago. Especially when he thought the version of you possessed by Xehanort was the real you." She remembered how the seeker of darkness prepared to strike down Ventus before Terra's armored will protected the boy as the last Keyblade War was just beginning when the guardians of light entered the Keyblade Graveyard.

"I get it," Terra nodded as he walked alongside his friend as they moved to meet back up with the youngster. "But he's not as weak as we once thought he was. He's proven himself   
to be quite strong. If he were to be the other Keybearer to go against me in a Mark of Mastery exam, I would be proud to be his rival." The young man smiled inside his helmet as he marched forth. A soft chuckle could be heard from the young woman, causing Terra to look over at her. "What was that about?"

"You really have grown since back then, haven't you?" she asked, a hint of fondness in her voice.

Terra seemed to have been caught off guard when he looked ahead upon hearing her praise. "I've always had a good relationship with Ven, you know that."

"Whatever you say." she mused before she caught a glimpse of Ventus ahead of them waving towards them.

"You guys! Over here!" he called out to them. Upon hearing his words, his friends quickly hastened and came to him. "Look over there." Ven pointed to the area ahead. The land had been twisted with what seemed to be battle scars and dust-filled structures. The biggest landmark ahead was a pyramid that seemed to have a faint crimson glow to it. Chains seemed to be wrapped around it with a giant lock over it. "Why would a structure like that need a lock to hold it down?" he asked his friends.

"Maybe to keep trespassers out." Terra said, a hint of dread in his voice. "I don't like it..."

"I don't either... I never saw this in my travels here." Aqua nodded in agreement. "But it wouldn't hurt us to check it out. There may be a clue to finding Sora there." As soon as she mentioned their objective, she hopped from her position onto a floating platform that made the pathway towards the prism-shaped landmark ahead of them. Terra and Ventus followed in step with her as the trio soon made landfall. Looking around, the structures they saw from afar were human-esque. The sight caused a shiver to go down her spine. "These statues... They almost seem life-like. As if they were people."

Terra was equally as disturbed as he stepped forward to examine the statues closer. He brought a hand up to touch it lightly, but as soon as he did, the structure turned to ash and fell to the ground. "I don't think these are statues..."

A chill ran through Ven as he looked around and saw the carnage. "This place reminds me of the Keyblade Graveyard... All these people, these devices on the ground... This almost seemed like an all-or-nothing victory for whoever won..." Sadness could be heard in his voice. The boy never did think fighting was all that great, but was willing to fight for those who needed protecting and to combat the darkness. Kneeling down, he picked up one of the time-worn devices and found a switch. Upon flipping it, the cylindrical object came to life with a snap-hiss as a bright blue light came from what appeared to be an emitter. The light extended out for a about a meter and stayed there for a moment before it flickered out, the device itself turning to ash, too. "Seriously, what even happened here?"

Out of the darkest corners of the battlefield, dozens of Heartless emerged to ambush the Keyblade Wielders, Shadows making up the entirety of the group. Aqua noticing them, quickly drew her Keyblade. "Heartless!" she called out, snapping Terra and Ven to attention, the two of them drawing their weapons as well and taking their stances. She moved out first, extending her Keyblade out with flames forming at the tip before she fired off a Firaga spell upon the Heartless, destroying one in an instant. As she moved through the battle, she moved with grace as she moved from Shadow to Shadow, her blade ripping through each one like they were nothing.

Terra was the next to jump into action, swinging his blade in wide, powerful strokes to take out small swarms of Heartless. The man was never as proficient in magic like Aqua, but he was always able to use it in ways for him to implement it into his physical fighting style. With his entire weapon crackling with electricity, Terra slashed through another Shadow that was about to lunge at him from behind.

Ventus quickly dashed to another side of the area, slashing through each Shadow he ran past before placing himself between a group of Heartless. Swinging his Keyblade, he sent out bursts of wind to knock many away before he spun in the air catching the remaining Shadows near him to be cut up by him in vortex he made from his maneuver.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the three Guardians of Light managed to make the remaining Heartless skulk back into the shadows upon seeing they were outclassed. The three drew back close together in case something else were to try and attack them, picking them off while they were vulnerable. "Everyone okay?" Terra asked as he looked to the other two in the group, receiving acknowledging nods from both of them. He sighed in relief as he looked back towards the pyramid and noticed what appeared to be a corridor of darkness opening ahead of them. Out of the black and purple portal walked a figure clad in a black coat... The same black coat worn by their former enemy not too long ago.

"The Organization?!" Terra gasped as he saw the person, his grip tightening around the hilt of his Keyblade.

"The Organization faded with the old man," The figure said, a quiet male voice came from the shade of the hood. From behind him, the corridor gave entry to four more figures; three male and one female. All four of them wore masks that held the visage of an animal: A unicorn, a bear, a snake, and a leopard. The four of them flanked the man in the coat, two on each side. The leader held out his hand and in a dark flash, he summoned a Keyblade.

The trio all gasped as they looked in horror as they saw the weapon before them. The blue eye within the teeth of the key gazed down at them as if it were staring deep within their hearts. Terra knew then that this group had to have some sort of connection to their old enemy. "That Keyblade belonged to Xehanort... How is it that you are in possession of it?" he questioned.

"Who is to say that it was originally his to begin with?" The man retorted quickly, a bit more lively than before. The four other newcomers held out their hands and called forth their own Keyblades, turning toward the pyramid as they did so. The hooded man turned to join them, pointing his weapon towards the giant lock before them.

"Stop!" Aqua cried out as she rushed forward to try to stop what they were doing, in case it were to impede with their quest.

"Time to put you guys on the right track." As the hooded man spoke, a beam of light came from the quintet's keys and met in the middle before growing into a larger beam and shooting into the lock. Light began to emanate from the darkness of the keyhole, the chains holding the lock in place began to snap and fall away. The ground shook as the landmass that came before the pyramid's began to drift away. "Welcome back to the light, my friends." The man said as he disappeared in another corridor of darkness, while his cohorts disappeared in ones of light. 

As the light poured out of the lock, Ven was able to catch a glimpse that the world they were standing on was being restored before the light completely blinded him and his friends and then darkness took over once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave feedback! I'll be sure to keep up with the story. I'll try working on the story on a Google Doc first rather than typing it out on the site next time.


	3. Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening to find that they have returned to the Realm of Light, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus meet explorers who seek the secrets of the pyramid they discovered in the Realm of Darkness. Can they trust this man and his apprentice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, if the story description didn't clue you in, this chapter's title should! This story is gonna be connected to Star Wars, and the Clone Wars at that! I'm currently working diligently on this chapter during my downtime from work, so I hope you all will enjoy it when I release it!

Chapter coming soon.


End file.
